Desiluminador
by LadyFani
Summary: Esse é o momento em que Ron deixa Harry e Hermione.


Fanfic : **Desiluminador**  
>Autora: Stefani Perini (Fani)<br>Censura: Livre  
>Shipper : RHr  
>Tipo: Short e song.<p>

Resumo: Esse é o momento em que Ron deixa Harry e Hermione.

(N/A) Essa fic tem partes do filme e do livro Harry Potter e as Reliquias da morte, e contém Spoillers.  
>Ela é também uma song. Fix you.<p>

Espero que gostem e que se emocionem assim como eu me emocionei vendo essas cenas no cinema e no livro também.

Fix You.

Desiluminador

Prólogo.

think that's why Dumbledore left it to me The Desiluminator

Eu acho que é por isso que Dumbledore deixou para mim O Desiluminador

I think he knew that somehow I'd need it to find My way back

Eu acho que ele sabia que de alguma forma eu preciso dele para encontrar meu caminho de volta 

Capitulo 1 – A partida

Minha cabeça estava latejando e eu não estava gostando nem um pouco daquela discussão. Meus punhos estavam fechados com tanta força que meus dedos estavam ficando dormentes.

Ainda assim eu escutava a voz dela. Hermione me chamava ou melhor me repreendia por estar falando daquele jeito com Harry. Ela sempre fez isso comigo, sempre me repreendendo ou impondo limites em mim.

_Quando você tenta o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso._

-ENTÃO VÁ! – Rosnou Harry. – Volte para mamãezinha alimentá-lo e...

Eu não aguentava mais aquilo, meu sangue estava fervendo e aquele medalhão parecia me sufocar. Enfiei a mão no bolso para pegar minha varinha e Harry fez o mesmo reagindo, mas antes que pudéssemos jogar um feitiço um no outro Hermione levantou sua varinha.

-"PROTEGO".

Ela gritou e um campo invisivel caiu sobre Harry e mim. Tivemos que dar alguns passos para tras pela intensidade do feitiço.

Aquela barreira transparente brilhava entre nós.

Tirei o medalhão do pescoço e o coloquei em cima de uma cadeira, peguei minha mochila e me virei para Hermione.

_Quando você consegue o que quer, mas não o que precisa._

_Quando você se sente cansado, mas não consegue dormir._

_Preso em marcha ré._

-E você... Vem comigo ou vai ficar?

-Hum... é... -Ela gaguejava e olhava de Harry para mim. Entendi.

-Falo. Entendi. Vi vocês dois juntos na outra noite

-Ron pera ai, não era nada!

Ela parecia desesperada mais algo me dizia que ela estava mentindo e sem dizer mais nada dei uma ultima olhada aos dois e sai da barraca em direção a floresta.

-Ron pra onde você vai?

Ouvi seus passos atras de mim, mas logo não conseguia ouvir muita coisa. A chuva caia muito forte.

-Ron!

Ela gritou meu nome e meu coração apertou, mas a raiva era mais forte.

Desaparatei.

-RON!

Capitulo 2 - Solidão

-RON!

Ele desaparatou.

Cai de joelhos sobre a grama molhada. Estava desesperada.

Para onde ele foi?

-Volte... Por favor... Volte!

Eu disse com a voz fraca mas ele não ia escutar, ja estava longe dali com certeza.

E aquela maldita chuva caia tão forte sobre mim que chegava a doer a pele, mas não mais do que estava doendo meu coração.

_Quando as lágrimas começam a rolar pelo seu rosto._

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir._

_Quando você ama alguém, mas é desperdiçado._

_Pode ser pior?_

Voltei para barraca com os cabelos molhados colando no rosto.

Encontrei Harry parado no mesmo lugar.

-Ele se... Ele se foi! Desapareceu.

Me joguei em uma cadeira e comecei a chorar.

Harry pegou a Horcrux e colocou em seu pescoço e foi até a cama de Ron e pegou seu cobertor e colocou sobre mim.

...

Harry e eu tínhamos que mudar o lugar onde íamos ficar novamente. Mas e se ele voltasse? Como ia nos achar?

Peguei meu cachecol e amarrei em uma arvore. Não sei por que fiz aquilo. Talvez na esperança que ele voltasse e visse onde estávamos antes. Inútil.

Peguei na mão de Harry e aparatamos. Fomos parar em um lugar rochoso. Sentei em uma grande pedra enquanto Harry fazia os feitiços de proteção.

Chorei mais uma vez. Estava me sentindo tão solitária sem ele aqui.

Por que Ron fez isso? Eram muitas perguntas em minha mente.

...

Estavamos dentro da barraca, Harry em um canto e eu no outro. No pequeno rádio tocava uma música melosa e eu sentia que Harry me observava, mas eu escondia o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

Então ele se levantou e veio até mim. Estendeu sua mão e entendi que ele me chamava para dançar.

Meio a contra gosto me levantei. Ele colocou suas mãos no colarinho da minha blusa o abaixou um pouco e retirou o medalhão do meu pescoço e o colocou em cima da mesa.

Ele pegou em minhas mãos e começamos a dançar lentamente ao ritimo da música.

A música começou a ficar mais animada então ele me rodopiou e isso nos fez rir.

A música parou e paramos de dançar, ele me encarou e de repente aquela melancolia voltou e sem dizer nada fui me deitar.

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

...

Depois que Harry e eu saimos de Godric's Hollow fomos para a "Floresta de Dean" onde eu vinha acampar com meus pais quando era pequena.

Eu estava lendo "A história da Magia", mas a noite de Natal parecia estar tão solitária eu não consegui ler nada então fui me deitar enquanto Harry ficava vigiando do lado de fora da barraca.

Estava deitada ja fazia uma hora e não conseguia dormir. Sempre pensando nele e em tudo que ja passamos.

As brigas, as brincadeira, os sorrisos...

-Ron...

Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto e meu coração apertou. Mesmo sabendo que ele não voltaria algo me dizia que o próximo dia iria mudar.

_Bem no alto ou bem lá embaixo._

_Quando você está muito apaixonado para esquecer._

_Se você nunca tentar, nunca vai saber._

_O quanto você vale._

Capitulo 3 – Desiluminador

Passaram se semanas eu estou tentando encontrar Harry e Hermione, mas sem sucesso.

Hoje na noite de Natal estou em um bar trouxa me escondendo dos sequestradores.

Estava quase cochilando quando ouvi algo.

-Ron...

Era a voz dela e vinha do Desiluminador.

Eu o peguei e liguei e saiu uma luzinha de dentro dele. Aquela luz veio ao meu encontro e quando ela bateu diretamente no meu peito eu desaparatei.

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei consertar você_

Fui parar em uma floresta e mais a minha frente vi um lago e tinha uma corsa como patrono se afundando na água e depois vi Harry entrando no lago congelado.

Corri até lá e vi que Harry estava se afogando então sem pensar pulei no lago e o puxei para superfície. Peguei a espada da Grifinória e a Horcrux.

-Você é louco?

Perguntei assim que ele me olhou.

-Por que você não tirou o medalhão antes de mergulhar?

Ele não me respondeu estava ofegante. Começou a colocar suas roupas e por fim o suéter.

-Foi você?

Ele disse com os dentes batendo por causa do frio.

-Sim.

Eu disse confuso.

-Você mandou aquela corsa?

-Não, eu pensei que tivesse sido você que fez aquele Patrono.

-Meu Patrono é um Veado.

-A sim.

-Por que você voltou?

Eu sabia que ele iria perguntar.

-Bom por que... Você sabe. Mas se ainda me quiser de volta, claro.

Abaixei a cabeça.

Harry apenas assentiu a começamos a andar de volta a barraca.

-Como a espada foi parar naquele lago?-Perguntei.

- Quem colocou lá deve ter sido a mesma pessoa que mandou o Patrono.

-Será que a espada é a verdadeira?

-Só a um jeito de descobrir!-Ele pegou a Horcruz e a colocou em cima de uma pedra.-Eu vou abri-lá e você apunhala.

-Por que eu?

-Eu ja a tirei do Lago e também ela te afeta mais!

-Como você vai abri- lá?

Então Harry começou a falar em ligua de cobra. A Horcrux se abriu.

Atrás de ambos os vidros das janelas do interior, piscou um olho, escuro e bonito.

Eram os olhos de Tom Riddle antes de se tornarem vermelhos e com as pupilas em fenda.

-Apunhale! -Disse Harry, segurando o medalhão firmemente na pedra.

Eu levante a espada em minhas mãos que tremiam. Então uma voz assobiou de fora da Horcrux.

-Eu vi seu coração, e ele é meu.

A voz saiu de dentro do medalhão.

-Não ouça essas coisas!— Harry disse duramente.-Apunhale-a!

-Eu vi seus sonhos, Ronald Weasley, e eu vi seus temores, Todos os seus desejos são possíveis, mas todos seus medos também são...

-Apunhale!

Gritou Harry – sua voz ecoando entre as arvores em volta, a ponta da espada tremeu, e eu encarava os olhos de Riddle.

- O menos amado, sempre, pela mãe que queria uma filha... O menos amado agora, pela garota que prefere seu amigo... O segundo melhor, sempre, eternamente debaixo da sombra...

Minha garganta secou. Eu senti o peso daquelas palavras que por mais que fossem dolorosas podiam ser verdadeiras.

-Rony, apunhale agora!

Falou Harry, aumentando o tom da voz. Eu ergui a espada ainda mais alto, e enquanto o fazia, os olhos de Riddle brilhavam vermelhos.

Fora das duas janelas do medalhão, fora dos olhos, floresceram duas bolhas grotescas, as cabeças de Harry e Hermione, estranhamente distorcidas.

Eu berrei com o choque e me virei conforme as figuras floresciam para fora do medalhão: primeiro o peito, então a cintura e as pernas, até se sustentarem no medalhão, lado a lado, como arvores com a mesma raiz, inclinando-se sobre mim e o Harry real soltou o medalhão.

-Ron!

Ele gritou, mas o Harry-Riddle estava falando com a voz de Voldemort e eu olhava para sua face hipnotizado.

- Por que voltar? Estávamos melhor sem você, mais felizes, felizes com sua ausência... "Nós rimos da sua estupidez, sua covardia, sua presunção".

- Presunção!

Ecoou a Hermione-Riddle, que eram mais bonita e mais terrível que a Hermione real.

Ela inclinou-se gargalhando, e eu a olhava horrorizado, a espada suspensa sem direção ao meu lado.

-Quem poderia olhar para você, quem iria olhar pra você, além de Harry Potter? O que você algum dia fez, comparado com O Escolhido? O que é você, comparado com O Garoto Que Sobreviveu?

-Rony, apunhale isso! APUNHALE!

Harry gritou, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Meus olhos estavam abertos, e o Harry-Riddle e a Hermione-Riddle estavam seus olhos brilhando vermelhas, suas vozes altas em um duelo maligno.

- Sua mãe confessou. -Zombou o Harry-Riddle, enquanto a Hermione-Riddle zombava.

-Que ela preferiria a mim como filho, que ficaria feliz com a troca...

-Quem não iria preferir você, que mulher iria te querer, você não é nada, nada.

Sussurrou Hermione-Riddle, e ela desenrolava-se como uma cobra e enlaçava a si mesma em torno do Harry-Riddle, envolvendo-o num abraço próximo: Seus lábios se encontraram.

Harry – Riddle e Hermione – Riddle começaram um beijo vulgar e isso me deixou angustiado. Meu maior medo ali na minha frente.

Levantei a espada e com toda força que consegui apunhalei a Horcrux onde Harry e Hermione Riddle se partiram no meio e assim o medalhão quebrou finalmente.

_Lágrimas rolam no seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_E eu..._

Cai de joelhos na neve e abaixei a cabeça chorando.

Harry pegou a espada e o medalhão quebrado e veio até mim. Colocou uma das mãos no meu ombro e disse:

-Depois que você partiu.-Ele disse com uma voz baixa.-Ela chorou durante uma semana. Provavelmente por mais tempo, mas sem que eu visse. Havia dia que não nos falávamos. Depois de sua partida.

Eu o olhei nos olhos. Senti falta do meu melhor amigo.

-Eu a amo como uma irmã e tenho certeza que ela me considera do mesmo modo. Pensei que você soubesse disso. –Ele disse

-Eu sinto muito por ter partido...-Eu disse sincero a ele.

-Você já recompensou tudo hoje.

Abraçamo-nos e fomos para barraca.

Fomos encontrar Hermione.

Capitulo 4 – A volta

Eu estava tendo um sonho, estava sonhando com Ron que ele estava voltando, mas acordei.

Sentei-me no beliche frustrada pela realidade. Ele não estava ali.

Andei pela barraca e vi que Harry não estava ali.

-Hermione?

Ouvi a voz dele me chamando e sai da barraca.

-Harry tudo bem?

Ele estava ofegante.

-Sim está tudo bem. Agora está muito melhor!

De repente saiu alguém de trás dele e fiquei paralisada.

Era Ele. Era o Ron.

-Oi.-Ele disse com um sorriso.

Estava morta de saudade, mas veio até minha mente tudo que passei por ele ter ido embora e isso me veio uma forte raiva.

Fui até ele.

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_Eu te prometo que vou aprender com meus erros_

_Lágrimas rolam pelo seu rosto_

_E eu..._

-Seu... Seu RI-DI-CU-LO!

Cada letra que eu dizia batia em alguma parte do corpo dele.

-Idiota! Ronald Weasley aparece aqui depois de semanas e diz "Oi"?

Eu estava furiosa.

-Cadê minha varinha Harry?

-Por que ele esta com sua varinha?

Ron me perguntou.

-Não te interessa!

Respondi grossa.

Olhei para ele novamente e vi que ele estava com algo na mão.

-O que é isso? Você a destruiu?

Ele estava com a Horcrux destruída da mão.

-E como de repente vocês dois estão com a espada de Grifinória?

Eu me sentia injustiçada por não saber de nada.

-É uma longa história.-Disse Harry.

Me virei pra Ron.

-Não pense que isso muda alguma coisa.

-A claro que não! Eu só acabei de destruir a porcaria de uma Horcrux! Isso não muda nada.-Ron disse levantando o medalhão nas mãos.-Escuta, eu quis voltar na mesma hora em que parti, mas não conseguia achar vocês.

-E como foi que nos achou?-Perguntou Harry.

-Com isso.

Ron tirou o Desiluminador do bolso.

-Não serve pra apagar luzes. Eu não sei bem como funciona, mas no natal eu estava dormindo em um pequeno bar fugindo dos sequestradores e eu ouvi...

-E?-Harry disse.

-Eu ouvi uma voz. Sua voz Hermione, saindo do Desiluminador.

Meu coração deu um salto. Ele disse isso com a voz mansa que eu tanto gosto.

Cruzei os braços.

-E o que eu disse exatamente?-Perguntei a ele.

-O meu nome, só o meu nome como sussurro.

Meu coração apertou mais. Ele ouviu. Merlin ele ouviu!

-Ai eu peguei, liguei e uma bolinha luminosa saiu dele. E eu soube. E foi como se a bolinha de luz flutuasse ao meu encontro. Foi direto pro meu peito atravessando bem aqui.

_Luzes vão te guiar até em casa_

_E aquecer teus ossos_

_E eu tentarei, consertar você_

Ele tocou o lado esquerdo do peito, onde fica o seu coração.

E minha respiração ficou pesada.

-E eu sabia que ela me levaria onde eu precisava ir então desaparatei e vim parar nessa floresta e com isso fiquei na esperança de encontrar um de vocês. E você apareceu.-Ele olhou pro Harry.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Foi por isso que ele voltou então? Ouviu minha voz. Minha voz.

Luzes vão te guiar até em casa

E aquecer teus ossos

E eu tentarei, consertar você

Epílogo – Your Voice Hermione.

Passaram se dois meses desde o fim da guerra e o mundo bruxo estava muito diferente.

A Paz reinava agora, mas ainda sobravam alguns vestígios de todo o horror que foi tudo aquilo, como o Luto.

Eu estava sentada no sofá da Toca lendo "Hogwarts uma História" pela milésima vez, coisa que antigamente era impossível de se fazer lá por causa do barulho que era aquela casa e que agora se encontra em silencio.

-Hermione querida pode me fazer um favor?

A Srª Weasley disse vindo da cozinha onde passava a maior parte do tempo cozinhando e se escondendo para chorar.

-Claro.

-Você pode ir até lá em cima e dizer para o Ron vir comer algo? Ele está o dia inteiro naquele quarto.

-Tudo bem, eu vou chamá-lo.

Fechei o livro comecei a subir a torta escada olhando para aquela senhora tão triste.

Como as coisas podiam ficar assim depois de uma morte? Srª Weasley sem os gritos, Jorge sem as piadas e Ron sem comer nada.

Seria Cômico se não fosse trágico!

Gina só aparenta estar melhor por que vive o tempo todo junto com Harry.

-Ultimamente parece que ele só escuta a você Hermione.

Ela disse quando eu já estava no topo da escada e aquelas palavras aqueceram meu coração por que eu sabia o motivo. E não pude deixar de sorrir pra ela.

Continuei meu trajeto até chegar ao ultimo andar e quando avistei o quarto do Ron vi que a porta estava entreaberta e a luz do quarto estava piscando.

O Desiluminador.

Parece que aquele objeto virou o brinquedo preferido de Ron, ele vivia com aquilo nas mãos. Mas me trazia boas lembranças também. Como quando ele apareceu depois de ter sumido semanas dizendo que ouviu minha voz sair do objeto. E a forma como ele disse.

Andei mais um pouco e parei no batente da porta e assim como eu tinha pensado lá estava ele, deitado na cama brincando com o Desiluminador e com o olhar longe.

Ele não me viu ali então continuei o observando.

Como estava lindo. Seu cabelo vermelho caindo para o lado da fronha do travesseiro que estava deitado, os olhos azuis meio desfocados, o peito forte e alguns arranhões causados na guerra em seu braço, mas que pra mim era um charme.

Ele mudou, não só fisicamente, mas mentalmente também.

Ron estava bem mais maduro depois de tudo e acho que isso me favoreceu, por que estamos mais unidos e é como se tivéssemos feito um acordo mudo de não mais brigarmos e desde então a única coisa que partilhamos é carinho um com o outro, e isso me deixa muito feliz.

(...)

Pensamentos e lembranças. Parece que é só disso que todos estavam vivendo, cada um no seu canto remoendo suas dores. E eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa no meu quarto, brincando com o Desiluminador, algo que foi tão útil para mim.

Acho que foi por isso que Dumbledore deixou para mim o Desiluminador.

Acho que ele sabia que eu iria precisar para encontrar meu caminho de volta

Isso me fez lembrar Hermione, Tudo me fazia lembrar Hermione.

Ela foi tão importante no momento mais difícil que passei na minha vida, a morte do Fred. Ficou do meu lado e me convenceu que aquilo tudo não foi minha culpa, coisa que eu pensava ser. E pensar que esse momento ruim foi logo depois do melhor momento da minha vida, quando ela me beijou.

Confesso que no momento fiquei um pouco surpreso, por que não esperava coisa do tipo naquela situação, mas acho que o ato só nos encorajou mais pra guerra e tudo que vinha a seguir.

Estava tão absorto nos meus pensamentos que nem tinha a visto parada na minha porta, mas quando a vi fiquei paralisado com a cena.

Ela estava parada no batente da porta com a cabeça inclinada para o lado e me observando e quando a olhei vi que ela corou.

-Hermione entra.

Ela entrou e sentou na ponta da cama.

-Sua mãe disse pra você descer e comer algo.

-Eu não to com muita fome.-Respondi me ajeitando na cama.

-É tão estranho ver você assim, sem comer nada.

Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios. E não pude deixar de rir também, por que era verdade. Eu sempre fui um esfomeado e agora estava assim sem comer muito.

-Mas você também não come muito Senhorita!

Eu disse em um tom brincalhão.

-Isso não é algo para se discutir por que sempre comi pouco.

-Eu sei, só to brincando.

Depois disso ela não disse mais nada e nem eu. Ficamos em silencio por alguns segundos que para mim eram uma eternidade. Mas eu não sabia o que falar para dar continuidade ao assunto.

-Ron...-Ela disse chegando mais perto.-Você não pode ficar aqui trancado nesse quarto o dia todo!

-Eu sei, é que hoje não está tendo muita coisa pra fazer e também você esta o dia inteiro com aquele livro, não está... Dando-me muita atenção.

Eu ficava impressionado às vezes como fiquei ousado em dizer as coisas que sentia.

-E você deseja minha atenção?

Ela disse sorrindo. Parecia que era até provocação, por que ela sabia o quanto eu precisava da atenção dela. Eu disse isso a ela e até nos beijamos uma vez ou outra, mas não falamos muito do assunto. Fazemos isso aos poucos.

-Você sabe que sim.

-Mas eu não sabia até pouco tempo atrás.

-Eu acho que sabíamos de muitas coisas Hermione, só não dizíamos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Estou feliz que estamos assim.

-Assim como?-Perguntei a ela.

-Sem brigar, sem discutir e até sem o "Tom de surpresa"

Nos rimos juntos. Aquele "Tom de surpresa" sempre me atormentava.

-Eu também estou feliz!

Eu a puxei para um abraço e ela aceitou. Ficamos assim abraçados e eu sentindo o perfume do cabelo dela. Até que ela levantou a cabeça e me olhou nos olhos.

Aquilo pra mim era um sinal que eu entendia muito bem ultimamente.

A beijei. Toquei seus lábios levemente apenas os sentindo, movimentos leves e tive a impressão que ela sorria. Mas logo eu queria mais então passei a língua no seu lábio e ela o entreabriu então começamos a nos beijar de verdade. Nossa línguas se misturando e senti quando ela colocou uma mão na minha nuca e puxou de leve meu cabelo. Coloquei meus braços em volta de sua cintura e a puxei mais perto até ela ficar sentada em meu colo. Hermione era pequena e magra então isso era tarefa fácil.

Senti meu corpo ficando quente, mas não queria ousar mais ou podia acontecer dela não gostar e quebrarmos o momento.

Estávamos quase sem ar quando paramos o beijo, mas ela continuou com os olhos fechados e quando os abriu eu vi a cena mais linda do mundo.

Eu precisava dizer, eu tinha a necessidade de dizer isso que estava no meu coração há muito tempo.

-Hermione...

-Sim?

Ela me olhou no fundo dos olhos como se soubesse o que eu ia dizer.

Peguei nas mãos dela.

-Eu... –Tomei ar. –Eu te amo!

Ela ficou com uma expressão indecifrável, e já estava lamentando por ela ficar calada, mas logo veio a resposta.

-Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso Ronald.-Ela disse séria.-Eu pensei que nunca ouviria isso de você. Eu também te amo, muito!

Caiu uma lágrima do olho dela e eu passei a mão limpando-a. Ela me abraçou então eu deitei e a puxei comigo.

Ficamos ali deitados em silencio por um tempo apenas abraçados, peguei o meu Desuluminador e com ele suguei a luz do quarto.

-Você gosta de ficar com ele o tempo todo não é?-Ela me perguntou.

-Sim e sabe por quê?

-Não.

Ela respondeu encostando a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

-Por que através dele ouvi uma voz. A sua voz Hermione!

A Voice. Your Voice Hermione.

FIM.

.com/watch?v=_wSvadXodV0&feature=player_embedded

Video da Fanfiction.


End file.
